Under Oath
by PinkLemonade519
Summary: Zeus was there. Her watched over her, he protected her, and yes, he loved her dearly. She was and still IS his daughter. It's just too bad there's no way to explain any of that to her. Multi-chap.
1. Cloud Nine

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus series', their characters, plots, or merchandising rights. This is a non-profitable fan-based work. Please support the official release.

_A/N: I've always loved the Thalia and Zeus fics. So cute. Also, ukuleles make everything better, it's a proven fact … don't argue with science, you'll hurt it's feelings- ah. Aw. You made science cry. So, anyway, R&R and above all, enjoy, because if you don't, _I'll_ cry (and science is hogging the tissues)._

Cloud Nine -_n. Informal. _

_A state of elation or great happiness_

ooOoo

The downfall of Olympus would no doubt start the minute that child was born. Not since Hades' little escapade with that di Angelo woman had the oath been called into question, and now, with a child- physical proof of his blunder - just around the corner, Zeus didn't think he could fathom the burden he had placed upon the council. What great upset.

Poseidon would be the worst; Zeus would never hear the end of it. Oh, his holier-than-thou smirk and cock-of-the-walk air would be the death of Zeus, there was absolutely no doubt. Not after this atrocity he was about to commit.

Actually, he corrected, he knew Hera was a whole other prospect to shudder about; but he just resolved that it's best to blot her out from thought all together. Her wrath was the most terrifying ordeal he would ever have to go through; far, _far_ worse than his brother's immature snickering.

The mortal birth process was tediously drawn-out. How long would that child take? Why leave him to his clouded thoughts? It was the _anticipation_ of it that truly tortured him. The _anticipation_ of what would happen when reality was made of this supposed child that had been stewing about for nine months. The _anticipation_ of what to make of what this meant for him and her. He anticipated complete disaster any way you phrase it.

Another succession of grunts and agonized groans sounded and Zeus was forcibly brought back down to earth. He wished to utter some comforting, but ultimately, it was clear why he was not the God of sentiments. "Push harder. It will come out faster."

She had that dangerous spark behind her red-rimmed eyes as she glared weakly, as if to say, _I hate you so much right now._

As ridiculous as it was under such pressure, the corner of his lip tugged skyward. She always _had_ been his stress reliever, and such a good one at that. Even better than blowing things up, if that's conceivable.

Shrugging it off, he pushed a loose golden lock behind her ear silently and extended a hand to her side for her to hold. As an act of defiance, he guessed, she ignored the offer and instead clutched the bed-frame.

Patiently, he let the offer hang in the air until, with one helpful stab from the child, she gasped and blindly reached for him, clasping his hand as tight as she could. He grimaced, watching her sob and scream with such extreme pain contorted on her face, and when her tear-filled eyes opened, she looked at him with a look she never had. One filled with reverence, and fear.

Again, his strong suit had never been sentiments, so he simply tried to convey a sturdy belief that she would be fine in his eyes, instead of his words. He even went to the great extent of flashing a reassuring smile (for about two seconds, but it was as much as he could muster) before kissing her clasped hand.

It was the most affection they had ever displayed for each other without it being a flirt or for some feat he'd preformed to grab her attention. He tried not to doubt their love, and it was easy when she was pleasuring him, but he sometimes wished she was slightly more straight foreword. _Slightly_, but not so much as to take away that exciting edge she somehow maintained with him.

"Ms. Grace," a disembodied voice interjected his thought. "one last push."

Last. It was over so quickly, forget tediously drawn-out. A child was in all actuality about to be his. The danger and calamity it would cause really struck home in those final moments. His mistake was about to cry out to the world, and not since the titan war had he come so close to fear. The sky god, lord of all under Apollo's sun, brought to his knees by a demigod child still being _born_; the situation bore no hope.

His love's pain reached a climax, in which she made the worst sound a mortal can make. Only describable in it's inhuman quality, it wasn't a scream, screech, or bark, but possibly a sort of combination of the three; the embodiment of sheer, mortal pain. He decidedly hated the sound.

In that moment, he only thought of her, and his wishes to relieve her. So, he was caught off-guard when another voice started shrieking, too, but his heart stopped it's uneasy beating a moment too long because he knew who it belonged to.

Slowly, his head swung from her pained expression to a team of medical workers crowded around a single man, the delivery boy, as he held the fidgeting source of this second wail; without control, his limbs took auto-pilot and the lord of the sky stood, "Give me the child."

Every head snapped up, and the doctor obediently, albeit hesitantly, handed lord Zeus his newborn child just after snipping the umbilical cord.

He had thought it would be awkward and unnatural to hold her, but he found quite the opposite, oddly. Even stranger, after a moment in his arms she begun to calm, as if somehow recognizing his godliness. By the time she had quelled her cry down to uneasy whimpers, her eyes had fluttered open. Orbs of mystifying electric blue dared to peek out.

And for more than a moment or two, the two studied each other curiously, unsure of what to make of the other. Zeus noted her genetics, inspecting what came from who and just how. His bright eyes and dark hair accompanying her mother's beautiful features seemed like sorcery at play; somehow too gorgeous to really be. Whether she was as perceptive, he couldn't tell, but she seemed to trying to take in absolutely everything at once. So curious.

Zeus cocked his head to a side thinking, and she followed (though she was probably just trying to get a direct view of his face). He felt his lips pull back in a smile, and even if he tried, he doubts he would've been able to stop.

Just as she had a new view to explore - a new world - from her birth he'd gained a new perspective he'd never considered. Possibly - and that being just a hypothetical _maybe_ - she wasn't a complete catastrophe. In fact, watching her then, it was hard to believe she would ever cause _any_ harm. Much less the downfall of Olympus.

"Sir, I think your wife would like to hold the baby," a nurse had piped up.

A jolt of fear struck through him as Zeus imagined Hera holding his new daughter. Oh, what she would do to the poor girl … _or will_, he added. Some way or another Hera would eventually find out his courtship with Ms. Grace had resulted in something so drastic. No matter how careful he was, no difference if he hid her in the farthest regions of the most concealed lands; Hera would _find_ her. At the thought, he held his daughter tighter.

"Sir?" That infernal mortal had the nerve to prod him. She would later find her house burnt down, and the authorities would shrug, '_struck by lightning'_.

"We wish to discuss what my daughter will be called, in private; you will leave now." Of course, no protests there. The medical team marched out in an organized, single-file formation, no ifs, ands, or buts to be heard.

Zeus turned to his lover, "They left. We are alone."

Ms. Grace gave the weakest scoff she ever made, "Uh, no duh, Sherlock."

ooOoo

"Suzy."

"Dysis.

"Amy."

"Helen."

Ms. Grace somehow managed to hit Zeus with the baby cradled in her arms, "Work with me here! I know you're, like, a zillion years old, but that doesn't mean we have to call her _Crypt Keeper_."

"My daughter will know her roots," Zeus insisted for the thousandth time. "She will be proud, and she-"

"Wait, how would she _ever_ be proud with a name like _Dysis_? At least I'm coming up with pretty names, _Dysis_ sounds like dish-washer soap, and Helen, well, my great aunt Mary had a dog named Helen, and it was constipated half the time. _Major_ bad omen right there."

Zeus grunted, "It would not be for your aunt's intestinally-challenged vermin, it would be after Helen of Troy, her half-sister." Zeus dropped his gaze to the baby's face, "She reminds me of Helen, in that she is beautiful, and her eyes are mesmerizing."

"Well … okay yeah, she _is_ pretty, but …" Ms. Grace snapped her gaze to Zeus, "she's not a Helen. Definitely not a Helen. Or a Dysis."

Zeus grumbled, "Well, what do you suggest she _is_, then?"

Her gaze drifted back down to her daughter, "I dunno. She's been playing with my fingers for a while, so maybe she's playful. What's playful in Greek?"

"Παιχνιδιάρικος."

She sneered in distaste, "Gross."

Zeus gave an angry, exasperated sigh, "I did not recall name picking to be so difficult."

"You're the one who's difficult, don't look at me. Besides, what's wrong with Suzy? If it's so important, she'd have a Greek middle name, but Suzy is cute."

"I'm sure the _Suzys'_ and _Amys'_ of this world are all just adorable, but my daughter is much more than simply good-looking. She has brought peace to my heart, and a smile to my lips; both of which so few have accomplished in all these millennia. If I do remember, the birth of a child is _typically_ joyful, but even without that mine and my brothers' oath, I can not bring myself to believe I would have witnessed a birth that made me quite so _happy, _not within the span of thousands of years, anyway. Beyond even the standards of being my daughter, she is special."

Not one for sentimental moments, Ms. Grace said, "Good for you. Now, what're we gonna _name_ her?"

Zeus hadn't reacted. He instead stayed perfectly still, delving deep within thought trying to encompass a every flickering emotion transpiring inside him into a single, conclusive name. Though, the joy of the moment was incomparable. He guessed it could _possibly_ be equivalent to the combined joys of all those festivals and celebrations following the wars, battles, and coronations he'd been to over the millennia. Such splendour, mirth, and good cheer (and Hera wasn't a worry, what a blessing).

An idea struck.

"How do Aglaea or Euphrosyne sound to you?"

Ms. Grace gave him a sharp look, "It's the twentieth century, Zeus. We went over this."

"Then, is Thalia any better?"

"Ah- … hm." Ms. Grace actually seemed to be considering this, "Actually, not bad, for a Greek name, I guess. Why Thalia?"

"One of my other daughters," Zeus explained. "She and her sisters are minor goddesses, and I believe they preside over charm, beauty, nature, human creativity and fertility or some hog-wash along those lines. Thalia in particular stands for good cheer, and presides over festivals and banquets, which are usually when I'm my happiest. They are known as the Charities to we Greek, but to the Romans I think they were," Zeus nearly smiled at the coincidence. "the Graces."

"Thalia Grace, named for Thalia _the_ Grace," she mused, a small smirk playing on her lips. "I kind of like that."

Zeus let relief flow through him, "So it shall be," he took Thalia from Ms. Grace's arms. "Thalia Grace, demigod daughter of Zeus; may misery never find you, and may your victories be glorious; may your joys outweigh your sorrow, and may you live long and well. I, Zeus, lord of the sky, father of Gods and men alike, give you my blessing on this day."

Thalia yawned. Ms. Grace smiled at her, "I think he's boring, too."

"Boring sounds peaceful, don't you think? We can rejoice in our daughter's birth in secluded serenity. Also, we're done with that impossible naming-"

"Well, what about her middle name?"

Zeus stared at her in horror, "How many names must one child have?"

Ignoring his question, but relishing in his discomfort, Ms. Grace had a thoughtful look, "I was thinking … Suzy. Or Amy …"


	2. Pie in the Sky

Pie In The Sky -_ Fig._  
><em>Something good that is unlikely to happen<em>

ooOoo

It wasn't the house that deteriorated. If you were a passer-by it would've even looked like a home; the lawn neat and trim, a warm glow glossed over the windows, and a child's play-things draped here, there, and everywhere across the porch. No, no; the house was _fine_, then, dandy even. Then, it was too early in the process to visually _see_ what was happening. Her pride was still intact, and therefore, everything else had to be, too. Or, you know, _look_ like it was. At least _seem_ functioning.

It wasn't the house that deteriorated, it was the people. And really, quite frankly, the deterioration had only just begun.

But worry is too much of an idle state for Zeus (even though immortality is the most idle state of them all, and he rather enjoys _that_); the lord of the sky couldn't be bothered by such trivial emotions, so even though he knew- oh, yes, how he _knew_ - what would come of all this, he didn't stop. He knew the who, how, what, where, and why of it all he went back. Back, and back again, and back some more.

Why? It's obvious, isn't it?

Zeus didn't knock. He never did, not once in his immortal life, but that's just because his presence never goes unannounced anyway. Of course, there was no exception that night.

A gasp, then a delighted chortle accompanying barrelling thuds resonating deep beneath the floor boards. Thalia saw her daddy. Of course, she couldn't put into words how happy she was (well, you wouldn't be able to either if you only knew twenty something words), but with one elated, "Daddy!" Zeus understood everything she failed to express orally.

Content washed over his expression as he watched her launch herself at his legs in a full-fledged _daddy-I-missed-you-so-much-don't-ever-leave-again _hug. Zeus stroked his hand through her hair (albeit rather awkwardly) as she grinned up at him accusingly, "_Daddy_."

"Yes, I am Daddy. Good girl." Thalia looked quite pleased with herself. "Now, can you tell me where Mommy is?"

Thalia's pleased expression never faltered, "Daddy."

Zeus raised a brow, "Is that all you know?"

Thalia swayed from side to side airily, "_Dad_-dy."

"Splendid. Er, _Thalia_," he spoke with a mixture of authority and adoration, "Daddy wants to see you colour. Go make Daddy a pretty pic- er, can you draw yet? Oh, drat, when can mortals use utensils? Disregard my last statement, go do whatever it is you do when I'm not here-_ take up space!_ Er, no, no, you're doing that now, aren't you? How industrious. Er, well, just stay here, can you do that for Daddy?"

Thalia nodded, and apparently only hearing the last word, pointed to his face, confirming, "Daddy."

Zeus let out a gusty sigh, "Alright, then." As distaste filled his expression, Zeus daintily and carefully tore his little mess-maker away from his legs. He noted she had quite the grip. Extending his arms and holding her as far as he could away from himself, out of cluelessness (it wasn't _his_ fault he didn't know how to carry her), he hastily took her to the den and sat her down on the closest sofa.

Zeus was about to scold her, but something suddenly struck him in that moment. She was ... _beautiful_. Really and truly beautiful. Those eyes, oh wow, those eyes, like active electric orbs, sparkling and simmering in a beautiful display; like electric blue, microcosm supernovas. Her smile, sweet, forgiving, faultless, and blameless, like she could do no evil, see no evil; her smile lit her entire face a glow.

Innocence resonated from her every pore, and in the simmering evening light peeking through the blinds she positively radiated; the vision of beauty and youth. Looking at her, Zeus ... faltered. She was so beautiful, just as her mother.

Vaguely, he could recall faceless names; women of history, who both accomplished much and davelled in lady-like elegance and now he could picture the name _'Thalia Grace_' to be among them. Easily.

This thought managed to catch him off guard, which so scarcely thoughts could. He dismissed it before emotion could bubble-over inside him.

"Thalia, my dear, you must stay here- do you understand? Here. I seek your mother, and your mother alone. You will stay here until I have left. Are you capable of this?"

Thalia smiled and loosely kicked her stubby legs off the edge of the sofa. Zeus took that as a 'yes'.

Zeus strode into every room he could find but Ms. Grace was nowhere to be seen. Until he finally reached the empty garage did he accept that she had gone out. And now he was forced to - oh, what torture- _wait_. Upon finding this, Zeus growled. He regularly _enjoyed_ Ms. Grace's impetuousness, her rebellious flare for- how did she phrase it? Oh yes, her flare for '_pissing people off' _- but enough was enough. This was ridiculous, an outrage! He was Zeus, lord of the sky; he had no time for patience!

Angrily, Zeus stormed back into the den and furiously plopped himself down on the sofa where he had sat Thalia. He crossed his arms indignantly as Thalia looked up at him innocently, still flailing her legs happily as if the world was all sugar-canes and gum-drops. Zeus slowly turned his head, fury deepening in his expression as she exclaimed, "_Daddy_."

Zeus let forth an exhausted groan as he rolled his eyes and looked away. Thalia suddenly became confused- still annoyingly full of joy, but confused. After a moment, she began the ardours task of slipping of the couch; after sliding to the very edge, she carefully extended one leg so that she could just barely touch the ground with her toe, and slowly, she lowered herself from there. After that, she bounced off towards the kitchen.

Zeus paid her no attention, so when she returned with something clutched in her grubby hands, he was mildly surprised. Amused even. He looked over her hands, "What's that you have there?"

Thalia scampered up to him and dropped something in his lap, making him jump. Once he recognized what it was, he became pretty annoyed with it for startling him, but Thalia smiled up at him quite proudly, "Cookie!"

Entertained, Zeus almost actually smiled, "So, you know two words, now? Earlier, you acted as if you didn't know 'mommy' but you seem quite intent on showing me you know what this pastry is."

Thalia nodded happily, though she really didn't know what she was nodding about. In spite of himself, Zeus actually- could it be? no- smiled. It was a slight smile, but on average, the likelihood of that _ever_ happening is somewhere between not-gonna and can't-ever, leaning towards can't. The fact that this child made him smile nearly every time he had visited (which, admittedly, wasn't a lot) had to mean something, didn't it?

Zeus begun examining the cookie, and as soon as he did, wondered why Thalia was so proud to know it. The dessert was crumbly beyond reason, like dough had been placed in the dessert for fifty years to cook, and in the musty heat of the un-air-conditioned house, the beads of chocolate had begun to melt. He sneered distastefully at it.

Thalia, on the other hand, hadn't even gotten to hers yet. She was still struggling to pull herself back up onto the couch. Zeus looked over to find her in an awkward position: both arms and one leg trying to dig into the cushions for leverage as the other leg dangled loosely, not being able to touch the floor.

After a moment, it dawned on him that she was stuck like that, in her awkward position. She wasn't yet strong enough to pull herself up any further, so she just clung there, stuck.

His smile broadened ever so slightly as he had to push her behind forward. She tumbled, giggling blissfully at the idea that her daddy was playing with her. From her slumped position, she arose still giggling as she crawled her way onto his lap.

Stunned, Zeus just blinked: Had she really the nerve to do that?

Then, it came to him. Simply, she didn't _have_ the nerve because it didn't occur to her to she needed it. She thought this was normal- no, really, she didn't even think about it. It was natural. Because he was her _daddy_.

Zeus would've smiled further if it weren't for the much less pleasant thought that followed.

He could never be her _daddy_. He could never really be there for her. He knew very well why, just as he knew very well what would happen. Both Hera and unknowingly and unwillingly Ms. Grace would be the obvious causes, and maybe someday, Thalia would blame them, but ultimately, it would always be his fault. From experience, Zeus had known what he was doing to Thalia and Ms. Grace alike, but not once had he ever stopped.

The reason, he thought as Thalia finished her snack and decided to show _daddy_ her favourite toy, was simple. This, him being here with Thalia, him being Thalia's _daddy_, was a result. What it stems from, what this whole deal was about was his relationship with Ms. Grace. An affair. If there's one thing Zeus knows, it's what an affair entails. Affairs are every urge he needed satisfied. Affairs are filthy, they're lustful, they're secretive, they're destructive as all Hades, but most off all, they're selfish. They're take with no give, they're lies with no truth, they're every urge and desire fulfilled with no thought. And boiled down, as much as he love to deny it, that's what all this was. Just another of his illustrious- _selfish_- affairs.

So, yes, from experience, he'd known he was destroying a life, probably two, but he never faltered. He had some- _selfish_- urges to satisfy, and at the moment, it was to play pretend with his daughter. He'd pretend to be _daddy_ for a while.

ooOoo

_A/N: Thanks for reveiwing and favouriting, you people rock! I'm sorry the update was so slow, but I really have to work on a schedule that only allows me to post "when I can." I really am sorry it took so long. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. And until then, enjoy my bunny friend, Freddie: _

(\_/)  
>(o o)<br>( u u )


	3. Blood and Thunder

Blood and Thunder- _Fig.  
><em>_A speech or performance that is loud and full of emotion, especially anger_

ooOoo

For weeks after Thalia introduced Zeus to cookies, his visits were becoming steadily more frequent until the point where he would drift in and out of the house on an hourly basis. He couldn't stay away, and honestly, it was sort of his way of avoiding what he knew was coming. He supposed, perhaps, that he could ease out of the relationship, you know, soften the blow, but Ms. Grace was relentless. She didn't _want_ him out of her life, and she wouldn't take, _'Sorry, can't help ya, Lady'_ for an answer.

This extra visiting business would only make her desperate dependency more intense, and he never even had an inkling of this until that faithful night.

How that night began, well, it was innocent enough, wasn't it? Zeus had most of his conscience on Olympus, but meanwhile, a portion of it sauntered about below in the Graces' house. _That_ portion sure had it's hands full, but, a tale is told in a certain order, and the beginning is more dominantly exactly that than anything else, right?

So it was that Hera lured Zeus away from the Throne Room to their lush chamber. Zeus would find she had a few choice words for him, but he already knew that. He was in trouble, deep, maybe _abysmal_ trouble. Oh, he'd been a naughty little thing, hadn't he?

Vaguely, he could recall something- yes, something he'd been forced into by his _daughter_ of all people. She'd snared him into listening to her Nursery Rhyme cassette with her, and one of those teeth-clenchingly horrid tunes came to his mind. Curse Apollo for it, but _Bunny Foo Foo_ was stuck in his head, and now, Zeus _felt_ like_ Bunny Foo Foo._ After having the time of his life_ boppin' 'em field mice on the head,_ it was time to get his come-uppings. _The Good Fairy_ only gave so many chances and he'd used them up without thought. He could tell he was about to get a real smart _boppin'_.

Hera ushered him in: "Oh, come, my Lord, come. Sit, sit, anywhere is fine."

"Why are we in private, my Queen?" Zeus tried to keep the nervous edge from his voice as he sat in a chair he thought befitting of his royal behind.

"You have seemed so _stressed_ of late, Lord, I am overcome with worry."

Zeus nodded, "Well, I see how you may _think_ this, but I can quite earnestly assure you of my content and peace of mind."

"Is that so?" Hera began firmly squeezing his broad shoulders in a 'massage'. "Then, why do you _appear_ stressed, my Lord?"

Zeus shrugged, "Oh ... I suppose my mind is elsewhere. 'Tis all."

"And where is this _elsewhere_ you are so keen on?"

"Ah, somewhere boring you wouldn't like ..."

Hera's grip tensed, constricting on Zeus' shoulders until she interrupted his ichor-flow. "Well, I can certainly believe at least half of that statement."

Zeus cringed, "Dearest, would you kindly rub, not claw ... a smidge lower, oh, and to the left, if you will."

"Yes, my King, whatever _King_ wants."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Hera begun actually massaging, digging into deep tissues in his back, and before long Zeus had succomb to a sweet spot Hera found on his lower back. With his eyes closed, in a state of relaxation, Hera had complete control over him. "Say, Husband? Have you come in contact with that daughter of yours, Thalia?"

Zeus' eyes flew open, and he slowly uttered, "... Of course, you mean the Charity. No, I don't believe I have heard from her or even of her in the last few decades. Why would you ask?"

"I just know how important your daughters are to you ... _so_ important ... you would give anything for them, would you not? Such is your generosity's bounds- you give and give, but eventually my King, I fear I must warn that'll you'll be forced to give something I have fretted you would for so long."

Zeus was held on edge, "Oh? What would this price be?"

"Everything," Hera whispered to his ear, inching her way back towards his sweet spot. Oh yes, she knew his buttons, and chose which and when so selectively, so expertly. Zeus soon succomb to her enticing allure, his eyes unwillingly fluttering back closed as Hera spoke so softly and sweetly, "Everything I have worked _so_ hard for. Everything you and I have made together. Everything your little seductress could never have that we do. She'll take and take, and you'll give and give, and who's really the winner when her mind starts betraying her?

"That Thalia will want much of the same, Zeus, _all_ mortals want the same thing. They want everything we have, and when you give in, when give them just a little taste ... more is all they will crave for the rest of their days. No satisfaction in their minds, just_ more_, and that is simply how it always is, is it not?

"But, you know this, don't you? Of course you do, you have done this all before," her voice began rising in animosity, "Time and time again, and you _continue_, so you'll _keep_ doing it time and time again, until, _oops_, there's no time left at all."

"Hera, my Queen, I-"

"_Excuses, excuses!_" Hera dug her fingernails deep into his back mussels. "'Tis always something with you! '_Oh, my Queen, I love you, but Dearest, I couldn't _HELP_ myself'. _What do you think of me, Zeus? Am I your slave, your _back-up, _am I just to sit by while you frolic about with your busy hands up every other mortal woman's frock?"

Zeus stood, outraged, "Blasphemy! How dare you disrespect me? Speak in turn, Hera, or-"

"Or what exactly?"

"Or ... ergh, that is not the point!"

"Then, what is? I fail to see why you always persist with these filthy _lies_, why you continue tarnishing the holy sanctity of our marriage!" Zeus ripped away from her gaze in disgust. He disgusted himself. His stare fixed on the tiling as Hera stepped toward him, "Have you any consideration for my feelings, Zeus? Have you ever any? All I intended to do was warn you; this harlot will do nothing but take and take. I have too much experience with someone who only takes."

An old anger ignited, the one Zeus could use to stick up for his side without loathing himself, "I give you everything."

"Everything but a loyal husband!"

"You live in a fantasy, Hera, you know you do," Zeus roared. "You try to make reality match it, and when even the slightest detail is off, you just can not handle it!"

"_FAITHFULNESS SHOULD NOT _BE_ FANTASY!_" the palace shook with the emotion Hera's words contained. _The Good Fairy_ wasn't happy with _Bunny Foo Foo_. How dare he disobey? He must be punished, turn him into a goon, bop _him_ the head!

For the first time in centuries, Zeus found how childish Hera could be; but he knew better than anyone, the trouble with being a patron goddess, well, the ideals of what you preside over are everything. Ideally, marriage is the strongest bond that can be made, the most scared of all vows. To be the goddess of marriage and have your own _husband_ disgrace everything you believe in ... well, she was crazy, but I guess she had her reasons.

In that moment, he held so much loathing and revulsion towards himself. In the end- _selfish_ - it'll always be his fault-

Decidedly, Zeus turned on his heel, and walked out the door.

Hera stood, for a silent moment absolutely stunned, then sped after him, "Where are _going?_ Cease your treading ... I said _cease_!"

"I heard what you said, I just do not wish to talk to you."

Hera hit a splintering point; she was ready to just snap any second, "Well, you can not just- just _walk away_!"

"I am already, 'tis possible." Screw _the Good Fairy_, Zeus thought bitterly. _Bunny Foo Foo's _gotta get his kicks, too.

Hera stopped chasing after him. Trembling with unparalleled rage, she shrieked to the heavens, "_ABIDE BY YOUR VOWS!_"

With the snapping of his fingers over his shoulder, Zeus was gone from Olympus.

ooOoo

Thick, shattered glass swam in a puddle of splattered crimson. Set and drying, Zeus was surprised to find how closely red wine resembled mortal blood.

"Thalia ... it's bedtime," Zeus distantly heard a disappointed whine. He store into the pool, "Now."

Zeus would be in awe if he wasn't so dismayed. Yeah, of course, he knew what was going to happen, he knew all along ... he just didn't know how fast. His poor sweet love ... his poor, sweet _Thalia_, too, there was always her to think about, wasn't there?

Then, for instance. He had to snap away from his reverie to lift her over the shards of glass so she could scamper off down the hall. Scampering off sounded good about now. Oh, scared Olympus how it sounded _good_.

But where to? _This_ was where he always scampered off to.

Zeus heaved a pained sigh, and covered his mouth, unsure of what to say. He studied the mess before him as it reminded him of the mess to come (why was he always made the janitor? He was Zeus! He didn't-).

"You're late."

She stood in his peripheral, arms crossed, and expression dangerously close to furious. She had a sort of drunken rhythm to her as she swayed slightly, which she would've denied if he'd questioned, even with the shards swimming there as clear as day.

He closed his eyes, "I know."

"I don't care if 'you know'," her nose wrinkled, but she soon dropped back into her angry expression. "you're late. I knew you'd come crawling back, you always do, but did you have to take so _long?"_

"Hera." Like that explained everything. It did, in a way, but Ms. Grace didn't have to be happy about it.

Anger sparked, "Tell me something- why is it always her over me? Huh? Why can't you dump the witch and be done with it?"

Zeus groaned, knowing where this was going. Again. "Darling-"

"No, you can't '_darling'_ your way out of it this time, I want answers. You don't even love 'er anymore, just dump her! You come here because you need a break, I know it as much as you, Buster; why not hit Splitsville and-"

"Please, just stop-"

"You need your breaks so bad, why not just-"

"Maybe she's not the only one I need a break from!"

She advanced on him and began poking his chest with each word: "You need me."

"I need time away from Hera." he corrected. "I can spend time anywhere, you know"

"You're so hot for me you can't take it, 'member you said that?" she had her arms around his neck.

"I say a lot of things, _you_ said that."

"I_ said_ you make a lot of promises, promises you like to break. Now, let me get your mind off that old-"

"'Tis a rotten lie, I could never take pleasure in breaking them. I do not _like_ hurting-"

Ms. Grace's foot stomped down, "Shut up and love me!"

Zeus studied her for a silent, awestruck moment. Then, before he could realize what he was saying, the words tumbled out simply, and accordingly: "No, thank you."

Ms. Grace pulled away a bit, just enough to look Zeus straight in the eye, "You don't have a choice anymore. You're addicted. You need me, I'm your fix. You might say you're gonna quit, and you might even try some, too, but in the end, Babe, you'll crawl back. You always come crawling back- and I'll do you up good, and you'll give in for a while, then- well, then we'll be back here again.

"Don't you see how stupid you are about it? Doesn't it make so much more sense-"

"I do not need you, I am leaving you," Zeus bellowed. He shook off her touch bitterly, stepping backwards into the liquid wreckage, "and when I use that door this night, it will be the last time I use it."

"No, it won't, 'cause you need me! You need me so much it hurts, you just can't take it when you're away, so go on and leave, but you'll be back, you'll come _crawling_ back! On hands and knees, whimpering like the sorry excuse you are! YOU ALWAYS COME BACK!" (Back and back again and back some more! Why? _Why?_ It's obvious, isn't it? _Selfish!_). "YOU NEED ME LIKE HELL!"

"Like Hell I need you ..." Zeus muttered sharply as he left to find the door in the dimming dusk.

Then, savagely, and oh so desperately, Ms. Grace staggered after him. Her grip latched on to his shoulder tore him away from his escape. She kissed him passionately, with every fibre of passion she could ever muster, and strangely, or not depending on your view, he didn't fight her off. Maybe that was why he hadn't just snapped his fingers and went off, like he would with Hera. Maybe that was why his stride was lingering, and his thoughts were still lustful. Maybe he did need her.

At least, he was convinced her needed her then. Every part of her. So, yeah, maybe she was his drug, and maybe addiction wasn't as ugly a word as he'd thought. Like affair.

Whatever the case, whether or not he truly believed any of that, didn't matter to him then. He just needed his fix.

So, no, Zeus never held true to his word that he'd only use that door that night. Evidently though, the next mourning was the perfect opportunity to follow through on his threat. To finally scamper off.

ooOoo

_Little Bunny Foo Foo hopping through the forest, scooping up the field mice, and bopping 'em on the head._

_Down came the Good Fairy and she said: "Little Bunny Foo Foo, I don't wanna see you, scooping up the field mice and bopping 'em on the head. I'll give you _three_ chances, and if you disobey, I'll turn you into a goon!" _

Repeat a whole three times.

ooOoo

_A/N: Alright, alright, I know the whole Bunny Foo Foo thing might seem weird, but there was a point to it. Sorry if I, you know, deeply and horribly disturbed anyone. _

_Also, I can guarantee it'll be a while for the next update. I apologize in advance, but I want to see if I can finish this other fic I'm working on in a week. I just want to be done with it so I can focus on this one :)_

_So, other than that, thanks for all the support, and see ya l8er ;)_


	4. Gone with the Wind

Gone with the Wind- _Fig.  
><em>_Gone, as if taken by the wind_

ooOoo

A Cailfornia Gull's guffaw took her from sleep.

In reality, the sound came through her window with a brisk mourning chill. In her dreams, though, the gull's high-pictched wail was a fog horn, and she was drifting hopelessly off to sea, her paddles broken down to nubs, and the smudge on the horizon growing ever fainter. All hope was lost, and so was she. The tide was brutal, unforgiving, her raft nearly sunk beneath the waves, and she couldn't shake the feeling of utter horror and despair for the situation. She was doomed. Hopeless. Sunk.

She was trembling as the Gull sounded it's horn again. She was awake, more awake then she'd been in a long time, and frightened: she needed a sound reality, and she needed it fast.

Slipping from her woolen covers, Thalia was careful not to tred to close to the gap under her bed. Who really knows what's under there, anyway? Especailly now, when she's jumpy and her senses are fine-tuned. Maybe there really _was_ something under there, it'd had happened before ... Thalia ran for the door.

Her plan from there was simple. Mommy doesn't like when Thalia comes into her room in the morning (or in the middle of the day, or in the evening, or at night, or-), so she'd see if Daddy was home and play with him.

Daddy hadn't been playing with her a lot, lately, but she was sure he'd be just around the corner waiting for her.

Why around the corner of all places? Why at exactly this moment? She was a little girl shaken up from her dream, in her mind Zeus was anywhere she needed him. Truth be told, anywhere she needed him was exactly where he wasn't.

Of course, Thalia didn't know that, and of course, it didn't stop her from looking. And then searching. Then searching again, and double-checking her double-check. She ended up checking a hard dozen times, dismay only seeping in on her final run.

At this point, she'd forgotten why she was so scared in the first place, and the dream (what dream?) just seemed silly. All that was on her mind now was her Daddy. He usually came home to play with Mommy by now, where could he be?

It didn't occur to her to acually check her Mom's room (but somehow in the toilet was plausible), becuase, again, she was a little girl- a pitcularly stubborn at that- and Daddy was where she thought he was. At the moment, that meant he was ... he was ...

On his way? Oh yeah, Daddy's on his way! He's coming soon. He'll be home in just a minute.

So, logically, that meant that her waiting on the porch made sense. He'd be there in the blink of an eye, she wouldn't even be out there long. He's coming soon, she can wait a minute.

And she did wait the minute. She waited a lot of minutes, in fact. A day's worth. And another day's worth after that. She waited, and waited, and waited all that time because, hey, he's coming soon, just another minute. And another. And another. And one more for good luck ...

It would only begin to sink in after three weeks of 'another minutes' that maybe all this waiting was in vain. Her ADHD was killing her, but ... he was still coming soon, then, and he'd still just be a minute. So yeah, she'd wait. She'd end up waiting all the minutes she could take.

ooOoo

Zeus hated groveling. Not his thing at all (_yeah, HIS thing was mortal women on the side_-). In fact, he posittively _loathes_ groveling, especailly since for it he has to swallow his pride, and with how colassal his pride is, he ends up choking on it.

Though, Hera wouldn't mind if choked. She wanted him to suffer- writhe in deep, agnonizing pain, if possible- for all the misery he'd caused her. She wanted payback, sweet, sweet payback. Zeus wasn't surprised she was getting it, either. Hera somehow always gets her way.

As his daughter waited (-_and waited, and waited all that time-_) for his return, he dragged his hide back to Olympus.

Now, okay, yeah, I know what you're thinking, and I know why you're thinking it. To mortals, I guess it doesn't make much sense to go back to Hera, but to Zeus, there's perfect clarity to the situation. All too perfect clarity.

You see, gods and goddesses always have a way about them. The same way they had two million years ago, and same way they'll have in two million more. Because of that, they take predictable paths and lead predictable lives. They repeat _(Back, and back, again, and back some more!). _Over and over again, they make the _same_ mistakes, and those _same_ mistakes have the _same_ outcomes: again, they're predictable.

And, yeah, if you're wondering they know they're doing it. Sometimes it's torturous to know you're comdemed to repeat yourself for all eternity, especailly when you've lead a life like Zeus.

But, they can't _stop_. They're Gods, have no creativity.

So, we're left with the question, why crawl back to Hera? Simple, actually. As hard as it is to think at a time like this, there _was_ a point in time when Zeus' love for Hera was requited and boundless. Of course, it seems like a dream now: one you wake from feeling confused and dissoirented as to what it's supposed to translate to in reality. Even so, he knows it wasn't a dream, and he knows that because of it, he crawled back the first time he had an affair.

Now, because he has no creativty- no way to escape the invietable repetition- he's brought to his knees, _grovelling_. Ugh ... how he HATES grovelling. He'll still hate it two million years from now, too.

"... And so, my Queen, I am forever in your eternal debt for the ... _monstrous,_ criminal atrocity I have disgraced your, eh ... _generosity_ with."

Hera stood, unimpressed, "You were in my eternal debt the last three times."

"My Queen, I am such the fool," MIGHTY OLYMPUS HOW HE HATED GROVELLING! "I have brought-"

"Posies, yes, I realize- I have _gardens_ of them now. Each bud representing another one of your harlots."

Zeus stares at her, "So ... you do not want the posies?"

Hera glared and snatched the flowers away, "Of course I want them, but that is not point!"

"Then, the point of course being ... ?"

Hera's eyes narrowed, "How am I to forgive you _every time_ you betray my trust? Why should I not kick you to the curb?"

Zeus hesitated, tryng to think on his feet, "Eh, Dearest, you must know that I love you truly, and ... and I could not bear the thought of a life lived without your love. I need you. As my Queen, as my wife, and as my wisest council."

Hera was silent for a moment, calculating this new information. In that time, her stare was intense. To Zeus, it the look seemed to expose Hera's savage nature, how she was ruthless, how she was venomous. How mother knew best and how she'd prove it, whatever the cost. He realized he was holding his breath.

"You do need me, don't you?" she mused this, as if liking the sound of it. "Yes, you need me, I am your everything. You live to appease me. You said so yourself, do you recall?"

Zeus now frowned, "No, when did I-"

"In your_ vows_."

Zeus swallowed wihout moisture, "Oh ... yes, now it's starting to ring a few bells ..."

Hera glared at him for a moment, then went on, "I have taken into consideration how desperately you need me, or how much you say you do, anyway," her looks pierced him in place. "and I have come to a decsion: I am willing to comprimise my integrity for the good of the council. I am no fool, I know what our squabbling is good for: starting uproar and disquiet. As well, I grow weary of all those stolen glances and unflatteringing whisperings when we walk into the throne room together. Do you realize how embaressing it is to have my own _husband_ betray me?"

Zeus stepped back and gave a dashing smile, "Oh, dearest, never you mind them: _they're_ not Queen of the Gods. They are not worthy of your displeasure."

"And you are? I am _very_ displeased with you at the moment."

"Um ... why do we not remenise on what you were saying earlier- about how you are willing to forgive me- I like that part."

A fire ignited in Hera's eyes. Which was actually more like a dangerous, uproaring, unstoppable, untaimable inferno about to roast him alive. Zeus swallowed once more, and still, without moisture. "I never said I would forgive you."

"But-"

"I said," Hera went on. "that I am willing to comprimise my integrity for the council, and what I meant by this is that you are in deep trouble and I am willing to stoop down to your level and play dirty until you submit finally and completely."

Zeus could just barley hide the incredulous horror and disbelief erupting through out him, "... You ... what? No, no, that- you can't do that."

Hera crossed her arms, "Exactly why not?"

"You- you are a goddess! You can not just- eh- you do not ..." Zeus decided he hated stammering, too. He grew beat red with embaressment and anger, "I will not stand for such- such a mockery of ... ARGH! How are you doing this? HOW?"

"I am sure I have no ide-"

Zeus advanced,_ furious. _"You have every idea! I could not do anything but what I am now, why are _you_ not punishing me horribly? _I had to_ leave _my-_"

"Oh, calm down, you flustered old wind-bag," Hera rolled her eyes for emphasis, enraging Zeus further. "You did not _have_ to do anything- that is just your excuse: because you just _had_ to cheat on me once again, and you just _had_ to betray my trust. Have you no free will?"

Zeus glared at her. He stood silent, trying to evaluate the best come-back. What he came up with was so fiendishly clever, so out-roaroingly witty, that he himself had no idea what he actually wanted to say. So, intead, he mummbled a 'no, ma'am' and tried to leave.

But Hera wasn't done with him.

"Oh, just where are you going this time?"

Zeus stop in his tracks and sighed. Without a single glance her way, Zeus said the one thing he hated saying most, the one thing so rarely did he utter, but the one thing he knew made Hera's will crumble in his favour: "I am sending for the ... the marrige counciler ..."

_OH, HOW HE HATED THE MARRIGE COUNCILING! SO INFINETLY MORE THAN GROVELING! SO, SO, SO MUCH MORE!_

He heard Hera gasp, then run to him like she had so many times before. "Oh, my King, I knew you would come to your senses eventually."

Zeus didn't respond, he was lost to the world. His eyes fogged over as he slipped into a senseless state: deep thought. (_-oh my King I knew you would obey I knew you would fall victim I KNEW you would MOTHER KNOWS BEST MOTHER KNOWS ALL Mother KNOWS you will BEG LIKE A DOG FOR YOUR TREAT BEG LIKE DOG ZEUSY BABY-)_

"Sometimes, I'll admit, I have my doubts about you," Hera apparently didn't notice that he didn't care in the slightest.

(-_what a good little doggy you are aren't you you're even house broken-)_

"but then you do these things, and ... well, it makes me think you are not as big of mistake as I keep thinking you are. How does the saying go? Best mistake of my-"

(-_oh such a good pup let Mother rub your belly Mother scratches all those little itches doesn't she NO NO NO NOT ALL ITCHES AND URGES MOTHER CAN'T SCRATCH THOSE DAMNED ONES but then who does who can-)_

"life? Something like that, I'm sure, but it does not matter at any measure. I am just glad you have remembered your promises. Your vows, that is."

(-_vows are as follows sit lie beg get the paper be a good little lord of Olympus be a good little pet BEG how she said ON HANDS AND KNEES good little dogs crawl back on hands and knees-)_

So it came to be that Zeus and Hera went to marrige counciling. So it also came to be that Zeus started hating dogs as well.

ooOoo

_A/N: Okay, so if it seems to you like Hera forgave Zeus a little quickly, that's good. Hold on to that, HERA'S WRATH HAS YET TO COME! MWHA HA HA! I'm feeling evil-ish today._

_Also, October seems farther away than ever, doesn't it? We all miss you so much, Percy! Kick some Roman butt! Oh, and who else wants John Rocco (off the top of my head that's his name, I don't have time to check) pictures of Frank and Hazel to be released? I know a lot of the time the pictures didn't match what I had in my head, but hey, I'll take whatever S.o.N. stuff I can get :P_


End file.
